


Angelic

by sirfrost



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fallen Angel, Guardian Angel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirfrost/pseuds/sirfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Basically a fallen (guardian) angel AU with Komahina/Hinakoma. Rating will most likely change. Nagito doesn't have cancer or dementia.]<br/>Hajime's life changes drastically the day he's in a car accident and an odd stranger appears, claiming to have a certain bond with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for this story, just as some sort of appetizer. Constructive criticism is very appreciated, especially since English isn't my first language and I'm an insecure perfectionist. More chapters won't be published if no one comments, gives kudos or reacts in any way, to be honest. Might as well keep it all on my computer if no one reads it anyways. I hope you will all enjoy this first small part!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Beautiful Day - U2]

It was a rather normal day for the young college student Hajime Hinata. Waking up, he quickly became aware of the fact that he had slept in quite severely. Groaning and rubbing his tired eyes, he forced himself out of bed. He thought he must have been quite a sight right there and then - his brown hair with uncontrollable bed head, no pants and a baggy t-shirt with a hole in the side. Perhaps it was a shame he had no one to wake up with, that could laugh at his silly hair and confused actions in the mornings.

The morning routine proceeded with taking a quick shower and not bothering to check the difference between orange juice and the leftover carrot soup, when he hurriedly grabbed the first orange liquid he laid his eyes on in the fridge. The smell of brewing coffee filled the apartment, as usual, as the hectic student ran between the rooms and even managed to stub his toe on a door frame. Although he did discover a new talent - tying his standard green tie, brushing his teeth and ruffling his still damp hair simultaneously was something he didn’t know he could do until this stressful morning.

Staring into his bathroom mirror, that he hadn’t bothered to clean in a while, he realized he still looked like a tired mess. He desperately tried to fix his slightly wrinkled shirt and adjust his tie, but couldn’t do much about the dark circles around his characteristic green eyes. What a charming contrast, he thought bitterly to himself as he ran his hand through his spiky hair one last time before he deemed it appropriate to show to the general public. A quick glance at his wristwatch reminded him of how little time he had left to get from his relatively small apartment to the college campus, for his first lecture of the day. Stumbling on various clothes littering the floor, he hurried into the hallway, put on his well worn white shoes, grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door.

-

Everything around him was in some kind of blur or fog, as if he was still dreaming. He rushed down the stairs from the 7th floor with the same white set of stone stairs over and over again, going in a spiral and making him noticeably dizzy. Opening the front door and leaving the building, strong sunlight blinded him for a moment and stopped him dead in his tracks. He reflexively raised his hand to block the rays of sunlight and started walking with quick steps in the direction of his school, only a few blocks away - although the proximity never made it easier to get there on time.

It was an unusually still day, as if the heat of this glowing bright day of spring had slowed down all the moments of the world, or perhaps even time itself. Hajime saw people moving around as always, but something was definitely off, he thought. It was as if everyone was in the same dreamlike state, just like Hajime himself. The air was completely still. Not a single gust of air could be felt, nothing to soothe the constant heat emitted from the sun, undisturbed by clouds.

His quick steps didn’t falter as he was getting increasingly disturbed by the feeling of being trapped in an oven, with other humans melting around him. Just keep breathing, it’s just a hot day and you’re being way too bitter, he told himself with a frown and pulled at his shirt collar in an attempt to ease his breathing. Clutching his backpack hanging on his right shoulder, he rounded the corner of a building and could - finally - see a few of the building belonging to his college’s campus, right behind a small group of trees. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he took another step out in the street, at a crossing with a surprising lack of people.

Hajime Hinata’s train of thought was abruptly disrupted by a blaring car horn, pain coursing through the entire left side of his body, and a feeling of being sent flying into a pit of silent darkness.


	2. Accidents happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a proofreader now who helps me, and I hope she isn't way too nice which would mean this text is shitty anyways. Oh well, time for the first actual chapter, even though it's still short. Please come with any and all constructive criticism you may have.

“Hey… Can you hear me...? Are you okay?” A soft and somewhat breathy voice brought Hajime back to reality. He felt like the earth’s gravity was stronger than usual and pushed him against the solid asphalt beneath him.  
“You seem pretty out of it…” The same delicate voice stated, now closer than before and definitely directly above him. After taking a deep breath and coming to the conclusion that he didn’t have any broken bones or severe injuries, he opened his eyes.  
“Huh? I’m fine…” He replied as he blinked a few times to comprehend what he was seeing - a young man about his age was standing over him and looking right at him with concerned, light gray eyes. The boy’s unnaturally fluffy white hair covered the sun - the bright tips seemed like they were glowing with sunlight, creating an illusion of a halo around his head. It was quite a breathtaking sight, he couldn’t deny it.

“Do you think you can stand up?” The stranger asked him and offered his pale hand as help.  
“Yes, uhm… what happened?” Hajime replied, grabbed the other’s hand and was soon standing next to his angelic helper. Uncertainty hit him suddenly, and he was taken aback by the white haired boy’s collected facial expression.  
“Wait, wasn't I hit by a car? Why am I not… dead? Fatally injured?” Before Hajime continued, he realized he might actually be dead. Not even a scratch on his body and a beautiful saint talking to him? His conviction of being in some sort of heaven increased every passing second.

“Am I… dead? That’s it! I’m dead and you’re the angel of death or something,” he reasoned and his helper laughed airily, before stopping hastily and started coughing while holding his side with a pained expression.  
“No, Hajime, you’re not dead…” He explained with a hoarse voice and barely visible tears in his eyes. The very much living Hajime stared at him, dumbfounded, before answering.  
“You know my name. How do you know my name?”  
“Oh, that’s a long story. Don’t worry, though. I’m not a stalker,” he explained with a forced smile.  
“I don’t know what to believe… are you in pain?”  
The stranger nodded.  
“Long story short, I saved you from being hit by that car. But I’m not dead either, as you can see, but I think my back is injured. The driver is long gone, if you’re wondering,” the man explained as if it was a completely casual thing, like helping an old person with their heavy grocery bags, while Hajime looked at him in both disbelief and gratefulness.  
“So you saved my life, and don’t think much about it? I can’t believe you’re in one piece yourself! I have to help you - I owe you that. How bad is it? Is anything broken?” Hajime was in shock because of the fact that this complete stranger had done such a thing for him - he didn’t know where to begin to help him and make it up to him.

“It’s more complicated than that, honestly. I don’t know if anything’s broken - it does hurt a lot, though. Could we perhaps go to your place, if that’s not too much to ask for?” The cheerful boy requested with a sweet smile.  
“Of course! Thank you so much for saving me. I think I have a first aid kit… somewhere in my apartment. Can you walk on your own? It’s this way…” Hajime immediately noticed he was rambling and pursed his lips together, still pointing in the general direction of his residence. Countless of emotions were swirling around in his mind - he had almost died just a few minutes ago, and had then been saved by a serene boy, who was now hurt because of his incompetence regarding crossing roads.  
“I would appreciate that, yes. I’m not sure I can walk any longer distances, actually… And we’ll have time to talk.”  
“No worries, I can’t repay you for saving me! Here, I’ll support you. Put your arm around my shoulder. And, uh, by the way - what’s your name?” Hajime was surprised by his kind and extraverted behaviour, since he was usually much more reserved and even cold towards people he didn’t know very well.  
“I’m Nagito Komaeda. Are you sure you’re okay with helping me like this?” Nagito said with a worried tone as he put his thin arm around Hajime’s shoulders.  
“Well, you already know my name… I guess it would be weird to say that it’s nice to meet you, considering the circumstances. And yes, I have no problem with it,” he responded and put his arm around Nagito’s waist, careful not to touch any bloodstains that could be concealing sensitive wounds.

-

Rummaging through his bathroom cabinet, trying to find his first aid kit and some painkillers, Hajime had some time to reflect over the situation. Adrenaline was still making his heart beat faster than usual and he had so many questions about everything that had happened. Luckily, he had someone who could give him answers. If he’s cooperative, that is, he thought. Taking a quick look in the mirror before pretending to be a nurse and tend to his unexpected patient, he concluded that his shirt was dirty, but not torn apart anywhere. He felt a bit sore, had an awful headache and would probably get bruises on his left side, which hurt when he poked the skin. Other than that, he had made it out of that accident without a scratch - literally.

When he entered the living room again, Nagito was sitting as still as a statue on the edge on his couch, looking out the window. It was like he hadn’t noticed Hajime was back. The brunette cleared his throat to make his presence known.  
“Nagito? I found the supplies, are you okay with me taking a look at you? I can handle it if it’s not too bad, otherwise I’ll take you to the closest hospital,” he spoke softly, as if he didn’t want to scare the hurt boy who looked so fragile and out of place. The other turned his head around and smiled a carefree smile.  
“I’m sure we can fix it. Thank you for helping me, you’re being so kind!”  
“It’s the least I can do. Would you, uh, be okay with taking your shirt off? So I can have a better look,” Hajime asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. Nagito nodded and winced when he took his white T-shirt off and discarded it on the floor. It had an odd red symbol on the front, and was dirty and damaged - it even had two big holes in the back, accompanied by lots of blood.

“Did that hurt a lot? Do you think you have any broken ribs?” Hajime wondered as he sat down on the couch with the medical kit in his lap. He had to push his personal awkwardness aside and handle this neutrally, even though he had a shirtless and cute boy next to him.  
“It’s not too bad, really…” he insisted as he turned his back towards Hajime - who was mortified by the sight that met him. Two fresh wounds were located on the boy’s back, still bleeding and contrasting harshly against the sickly colourless skin. Blood was running down his back now that the shirt wasn’t there to soak it up. They were located right on the shoulder blades, flanking the spine - Hajime could count every single vertebrae and rib.  
“Nagito… how the hell did you get these?! Was there something sharp on the front of the car? Oh my god, I have to stop the bleeding,” he said in terror.  
“I was right, then…” Nagito replied with a sad voice. “It’s so strange being without them.”  
“What the hell are you going on about? I’m going to use your shirt to apply pressure,” Hajime exclaimed as he was getting increasingly stressed out again, picked up the T-shirt and carefully wrapped it around the bleeding boy’s torso. “I think that’s enough, I’ll clean it later when there bleeding has calmed down…” he sighed and tied a tight knot to make the makeshift compression work. Nagito flinched and even though Hajime couldn’t see his facial expression, he could still imagine his enchanting face changing into a pained one.  
“Sorry… Hey, take these pills, I’ll get you some water. Then it’s just a matter of waiting and taking it easy,” he said apologetically as he handed Nagito some painkillers and proceeded to walk to the kitchen.  
“It’s fine…” he replied, albeit strained. “I’m more thankful than you’ll ever understand, and I really mean it.” Hajime just nodded as he brought back a glass of water for his guest, who slowly swallowed the pills.

“Alright, it’s question time,” the brunette said as he sat down and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Questions? I have nothing to hide, go on,” Nagito answered with a weak smile.  
“There’s just so much that’s completely off about this whole thing. Where did you come from when you saved me? I didn’t see anyone before I crossed the road.”  
“That’s because it was impossible for humans to see me before,” was the calm reply. Hajime glared at him in disbelief.  
“Did you hit your head or were you like this before the accident?”  
“That’s not very nice of you. I’m just telling the truth, you’ll understand. Next question?”  
Even though he was starting to doubt the sanity of his saviour, he continued.  
“How did you get two exactly alike and symmetrically placed wounds on your back? Were you pierced by something on the car? It just doesn’t make sense, it would be very unlikely.”  
“That’s not because I was scraped or pierced by something, rather because there’s something missing.”  
“What could possibly be missing except the logic in your reasoning?” Hajime retorted bitterly.  
Nagito laughed it off.  
“Now you’re seriously going to think I’ve lost it, because I know you don’t believe in such things, but… I lost my wings.”

“Yeah, you’re right, you’ve definitely lost it,” was Hajime’s answer after a few seconds of silence.  
“Let me continue and it will make more sense. I’m your guardian angel - that’s what you humans call it, right? I saved you from that car, as well as many other dangers throughout your whole life.”  
“Perhaps we should go to the hospital, both for your back and your head.”  
“Hold on, I can prove it!”  
“How the hell do you suppose you’re going to convince me of angels being real? I’ll stop questioning your eerily placed wounds, fine, that was just coincidence. Just drop the fantasy talk,” Hajime said and squinted at the delusional boy across from him, and thought that this nonsense might be because of blood loss.  
“Other than you being unable to explain where I came from, and my now wingless back, I know so much about you. Hajime Hinata, I’ve watched over you since you were born.”  
“I’m starting to consider my stalker hypothesis again,” he said flatly.  
“No, no, wait… I know things about you I couldn’t possibly know if I weren’t your guardian angel,” he insisted as he leaned towards Hajime with an eager face. The sceptic gave in after hesitating a bit.  
“Alright, I’ll give you a few minutes. Then I’m going to call the hospital. And don’t make this too creepy.”


	3. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry about taking so long writing this, and I'm also very sorry for the quality of it. Although I'm never happy with anything I write lmao

After stripping the injured angel of the rest of his clothes, Hajime had convinced him to get in the shower. The human had a hard time believing the other’s stories about him, but had ultimately decided he couldn’t possibly leave the white-haired stranger alone in a hospital - they had to sort this out. 

Nagito had found it a thrilling new experience to be inside the shower (“trying these funny human inventions”), but had quickly gone silent when Hajime had started cleaning his back. A sharp inhale echoed in the small tiled bathroom as the treater carefully started working around the two bleeding gashes. The skin around them was hot and red, but Hajime would definitely not let it get infected.  
“I’ll be careful. Hang in there, Nagito,” he said as he got even closer to the source of the pain. The injured one only answered with a wince and curled his fists, that were already against the wall to maintain balance. Bright red liquid continued to blend in with the transparent water and pooled around pale feet on spotless tiles, and the previously white towel Hajime was using had soaked up the vibrant colour.  
“I apologize for making you bleed more again, I just have to make sure everything’s clean before I wrap you in bandages,” he continued speaking as he kept a neutral face and continued to do the job, even though he really wasn’t enjoying seeing such severe lacerations in real life.  
“It’s perfectly fine, I’m thankful for the help,” Nagito managed to get out in a low and unsteady tone. The brunette sighed, considered the wounds sufficiently clean and lowered the towel.  
“Done. I don’t think I can do much more and I’m far from an expert. If you just clean yourself really quickly, I’ll go and get some gauze. Do you think you’ll manage that by yourself?” he asked and felt incredibly bad about leaving him injured and exposed, but didn’t want to make him uncomfortable by being too intimate, either. Nagito took a deep breath.  
“Fine. I’ll be fine. Thank you,” he replied but didn’t move an inch, and hadn’t uncurled his fists.  
“Right, just call for me if you need anything. I’ll be right back,” Hajime explained and awkwardly put his hand on the other’s shoulder in a lame attempt to make the situation more bearable. He removed it rather quickly since it probably wasn’t making anything better at all, and hastily left the room.

Proceeding to taking his first aid kit apart and fetching all the bandages he had, Hajime went back to the bathroom and stopped outside the door that stood slightly ajar.  
“Uhm, Nagito? Can I come in?” he asked stiffly.  
“Yes, of course, I’m almost dressed and it’s your bathroom after all! It’s so exciting to try your clothes on,” the answer echoed from the bathroom and the newly showered angel giggled airily. Hajime rolled his eyes at the comment, which would have been much more suggestive coming from any other person, and entered the room. The white-haired boy seemed so vulnerable standing there in oversized shorts on his bony build, wet hair and big curious eyes.  
He had one of Hajime’s T-shirts in his hands, playing with it nervously.  
“I think this shirt is going to be big on me, Hajime! It smells like you,” he stated happily.  
“Uh, yeah, you’re quite… thin. Let’s get you bandaged up,” he responded, knowing these comments must be innocent coming from someone not used to direct social interaction.

Walking to stand behind the taller boy, they both turned to the mirror.  
“Lift your arms a little so I can reach, but be careful,” the brown-haired boy told his patient while rolling out some gauze and starting to reach around the other’s torso to wrap it around his upper body. Nagito was completely still and stared at the mirror in fascination.  
“I… I have a body! It’s magnificent. Not the best body, but it’s something!” he exclaimed cheerfully as Hajime continued to move and stretch awkwardly around the other’s torso, bandaging him in layer after layer.  
“Wait, not the best body? What’s wrong with it exactly?” he inquired and looked at their reflection in the mirror - the pale injured angel and the healthier-looking, dark-haired human.  
“Oh, I’m not very fond of it, and you can’t deny that I’m weak. I like your body though, Hajime! You’re strong and capable, at least compared to me,” he explained dismissively with a laugh. Hajime only sighed in response and fastened the end of the gauze.  
“Done,” he said sounding slightly annoyed.  
“Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry… and I’m very thankful for everything, this is so generous of you,” Nagito expressed with a hint of regret.  
“It’s fine, I know you’re not like... most people. And your body is fine, I like your body,” he explained and instantly judged himself for saying such an embarrassing thing.

“Thank you for your kind words! You’re truly amazing, Hajime Hinata,” he declared as he slowly slipped the T-shirt, too big for him, over his upper body. The brunette knew he shouldn’t be affected by the other now after literally cleaning him in the shower, but he couldn’t help finding the sight of Nagito in his clothes endearing. His curly hair had started to dry and return to its original fluffy state, and he was smiling so brightly. Hajime could feel his face heating up a bit and returned the smile.  
“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I wanna be alone for a while. You can go and watch TV, or look out the window, I don’t know… do whatever,” the brunette offered.  
“Of course, I won’t bother you! Hold on, though,” Nagito trailed off and shuffled closer to Hajime, “isn’t this how people express gratitude?” he asked as he slowly put his arms around the other’s body and rested his chin on the solid shoulder. The embraced one hesitated for a couple of seconds before returning the hug, avoiding the injuries and therefore placing his hands around Nagito’s waist. The frail-looking boy was surprisingly warm and his hair felt unnaturally soft.  
“Oh, I now know why humans enjoy touching each other. That was nice!” He said contentedly and left the room surprisingly quickly. Hajime was left dumbfounded and embarrassed over his choice of words.

-

Staring into the mirror and contemplating his existence, he had no doubts about this being the strangest day in his entire life. Although that was for sure, he couldn’t quite wrap his head around the situation. He was only sure he couldn’t let Nagito Komaeda out of his sight, and this decision seemed even better considering his new roommate wasn’t the best at acting normal around others. Hajime could only imagine how it must feel observing people as an outsider for so many years and suddenly being a part of it all - an actor in the play instead of a mere audience member. 

When he entered the living room, Nagito was laying on his stomach on the couch. Hajime cleared his throat to make his presence known.  
“Uh, hey, you should rest and I’ve gotta study. Why don’t you take my bed and I’ll stick to the living room?” the student suggested. Nagito closed the book he had been reading and made eye contact.  
“No, I can’t possibly use your bed! I’m not worthy, I can just sleep on the floor-”  
“Cut it out, you’re wounded. The bed is yours, I’ll sleep on the couch for tonight, end of discussion,” he said in all seriousness. Nagito was about to retort but decided against it, closing his mouth and settling for a simple nod.  
“You’re too nice to me, Hajime,” he stated softly as he walked to the other’s room with the borrowed book with him.  
“Maybe I am, enjoy it while you can,” was the rather stern response.


	4. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short update. Sorry about the extreme delay..

Hajime woke up the next morning to his brutally loud morning alarm. He reached for his phone, the source of the sound, and turned it off as quickly as possible. After a few seconds of gaining consciousness, he realized he wasn’t in his bed - he was laying on a much more uncomfortable surface, wrapped in an old blanket. As he opened his eyes he remembered everything that has happened yesterday, and that he had been sleeping on the couch because his literal guardian angel had gotten the privilege of sleeping in Hajime’s bed. The sleepy brunette sighed and buried his face in his hands. What an unbelievably fucked up situation this is, he thought.  
Checking his phone, he saw that it was currently 7 o’clock in the morning, and that he had an unread message from his friend Kazuichi, named “soul friend” in his contact list.

**soul friend, yesterday 10:49 PM**  
_hey bro, whats up??_

********

Hajime had evidently fallen asleep quite early yesterday, exhausted after the car accident and taking care of Nagito. He quickly wrote a message and sent it to Kazuichi.

_not feeling well, won’t come to lectures today._

That would work as a temporary explanation for staying in his apartment, until he had to tell his best friend that an injured angel was staying with him. That conversation could definitely wait. Scrolling through his other notifications, the brunette saw that he had an upcoming event this week - Mahiru Koizumi’s birthday party. He could definitely not skip that, Mahiru and all his other friends from high school would attend and the photographer would see through his lies if he tried to make an excuse for not coming. Just like having a conversation with his mechanic friend about fallen angels being real, dealing with the party was a problem for another day.

-

About half an hour and 2 cups of coffee later, the college student decided it was time to check on the celestial being in his bedroom. He knocked softly on his own door, like he himself was the visitor. No answer could be heard, no sound at all.  
“Nagito? Are you awake? I’m coming in,” he said softly but loud enough to hear right before he pushed the door handle down and peeked into the bedroom.

His saviour was laying on his side in the large bed, facing towards the door and entangled in blankets. Slow breaths made his chest rise and fall evenly and he looked completely relaxed. His white curls were even messier than usual. From Hajime’s perspective, no wounds were visible and Nagito seemed completely at ease. The brunette was honestly dumbfounded for a minute by the beautiful being sleeping so calmly and looking absolutely lovely.

_Good job, Hajime. Just because you haven’t dated anyone in a while, you shouldn’t be attracted to a weird stranger who claims he’s an angel!_ He argued with himself mentally for one more minute before he entered the room and sat down slowly on the edge of the bed.  
“Nagito..?” he asked and put his hand on the other’s shoulder. The sleeping boy groaned softly in response. Hajime moved a strand of hair from the angel’s face and put it behind his ear before putting his hand back on the other’s shoulder.  
“It’s time to wake up,” he stated, still not sure if he should be acting grateful or very sceptical towards the other.  
“But it’s so nice to sleep… now I understand why you tend to sleep in,” Nagito whispered back and kept his eyes closed. Hajime couldn’t help smiling.  
“I know, but you should get some food and water in you. And probably painkillers as well,” he replied as he kept his eyes on the sleepy boy.  
“Yeah, you’re right… your hand is very warm, it’s nice,” Nagito said as his lips curved into a soft smile and he opened his eyes to look at the other. Hajime looked back into those radiant gray eyes and felt his heart skip a beat.

_Oh fuck. This can’t be happening._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleh


	5. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update. That's the way it's gonna be considering my busy life - short, fluffy chapters.

Hajime had pulled the curtains aside and opened the window to let warm sunlight fill the room, as well as letting in some fresh air and a distant sound of chirping birds. A sandwich and plenty of water and painkillers later, the angel was sitting up in bed with a bit more colour in his cheeks than yesterday. The brunette had brought new gauze and was once again sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to tell himself that it was totally not weird and actually necessary to ask the other boy to take his shirt off. _Again._

“Alright Nagito, I’m not a physician but I’ll do my best, since we can’t go to a hospital and try to explain…a loss of wings,” Hajime said, slowing down at the end due to not really comprehending the fact that he had to use those words to describe a serious and very much real situation.  
“That’s understandable, I know you humans don’t believe in us,” the angel replied with a sad smile.  
“In general, yeah. So… I have to take another look at your wounds,” he explained, trying his best to keep a straight face. _And a straight mind_ , he told himself. His patient seemed to have no problem with it and grabbed the neck of the shirt and started pulling it upwards, but stopped mid-movement with a gasp and a face contorted in pain.  
“Shit, maybe you shouldn’t move your shoulders too much… uhm, try to just stretch your arms upwards and I’ll help you,” Hajime suggested with a hint of panic in his voice as he put his hands on the white-haired boy’s arms and slowly helped him lift them. The angel’s breathing was quick and he kept his lips pressed together tightly. Hajime hurriedly took the T-shirt off and discarded it on the floor. 

“Sorry, I really don’t have any experience with amputations. Just relax, no more moving,” the brunette ordered with as much calm as he could muster, worries about a possible infection occupying his mind. _Where am I supposed to get antibiotics? I can’t treat infected wounds. I’d have to tell Mikan about all of this, perhaps she could steal supplies from nursing school._

The silent stream of thoughts kept going through Hajime’s mind as he positioned himself behind Nagito and began to unwrap the bandages around his torso. Two dark red spots of dried blood had soaked through right on top of his shoulder blades.  
“Does it look bad?” the injured boy asked, surprisingly calmly according to Hajime.  
“At least it stopped bleeding long ago…” was the reply. He removed the final layer of gauze and gasped at the sight before him.

Both wounds looked smaller in size than yesterday and were covered in two thin scabs of dried blood. _Normal people don’t heal this quickly._ He let his fingers slide gently over the unharmed skin, which wasn’t feeling unusually hot, nor was it red and irritated. _No stealing of antibiotics, then. Does it even work on celestial beings?_  
“Hajime? I don’t know how to interpret your silence. Is it that bad?” the patient inquired, now with a distinct hint of worry.  
“It looks great. No infection or anything,” he answered with no attempt to hide his amazement. He could feel the white-haired boy relax and became aware of the fact that he was still touching the other, which resulted in quickly removing his hand from the other’s soft skin. 

“Maybe it’s luck,” the angel said cheerfully.  
“I think you’re still not fully human, your regenerative abilities are unnatural,” Hajime countered.  
“But that’s a good thing! Less worrying and nursing for you, no trouble with explaining this to hospital staff,” Nagito exclaimed happily as he carefully scooted around in the bed to face Hajime, greeting him with a big smile.  
“And less pain for you,” he added with raised brows as he tried his best to look at the other’s eyes, not his bare chest. _His skin is perfect, no flaws or blemishes anywhere… not even chest hair. Is all of his body hair white? Don’t start thinking about that right now - bad timing._

“Thank you so much for taking care of me, that’s luck if anything,” Nagito said with a sincerity the other hadn’t heard him use before.  
“It’s the least I can do, you saved my life,” the brunette responded and looked away; being praised always felt a bit awkward for him. The guardian angel nodded, leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Hajime. Unprepared for this display of gratitude, he fell backwards and ended up on his back with a laughing and apologizing Nagito on top of him.  
“Sorry,” he said while he kept giggling, arms still around the the other and face against the student’s neck. _His hair really tickles._ Hajime sighed in defeat.  
“Don’t worry about it,” he murmured and returned the hug, putting his arms around the other boy’s waist and allowed himself to show the softer side of himself he was usually afraid of revealing.


	6. A good night's sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooo I got this short update together, I hope it's not too shitty.

Hajime woke up with a gasp, startled by his dreams. There had been flashing images of clouds, light and angel wings, and at the end a flashback to the car accident. The impact had made him come back to reality, breathing laboured and back stiff from sleeping on the uncomfortable couch. What kind of college student could afford something better? He groaned, sat up and stretched his body, hearing a satisfying crack and then relaxing again. The view from the window revealed the dark and silent night outside. It was only his second night of offering his bed to his house guest, but his body was not having it. The tired boy quickly came to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep again out here, but the other option felt a bit wrong. Laying next to his guardian angel, practically a stranger to him, seemed awkward but necessary. As long as he didn’t blow the situation out of proportion it wouldn’t be a big deal, he thought and stood up slowly. 

Dressed in loose pyjama pants and an oversized T-shirt, hair pointing in all directions, he shuffled to the bedroom and pushed the door open as silently as possible. It was fairly dark, no light sources in the room itself. The city glow from outside cast a warm light on Nagito’s relaxed face, his hair spread out like an additional pillow under his head. Hajime took the final steps towards the bed and slipped under the covers on the opposite side of where the celestial being was dozing. Although he tried to keep his distance, his bed wasn’t that big and he was resting closer to the other than intended. The white-haired boy’s breathing was slow, his chest rising with each breath. Hajime caught himself staring, frowned and turned his body to face the wall instead. He still couldn’t get used to the idea that Nagito knew him extremely well and had literally watched over him his entire life, but he barely knew the angel at all. 

Regardless, he felt at ease and calm with the other. Offering him to stay over and take over his very own bed? Hell, he might not have done that even for Kazuichi, his best friend, without complaining constantly. He felt like he could truly be himself, perhaps because the angel had already seen him at his worst moments in life. The only issue left to deal with was the fact that Nagito was _exactly_ Hajime’s type. Unable to deny it, the brunette simply tried his best to push the thoughts away when they surfaced, which was constantly. He was sure he had never seen anyone so ethereal and stunningly beautiful before, and the loveable personality of his made it even worse. It simply felt extremely wrong to feel the attraction he felt, and he had no clue how to handle the situation.

His pondering was interrupted by a shift in Nagito’s position, and Hajime could suddenly feel the other’s soft breaths against his neck. He froze and thought that of course, just his luck for this to happen right now. Just when he started considering going back to the coach after all, a skinny arm was slung over him and pulled him closer to the angel. _Well, fuck._ Now he would risk waking Nagito up if he tried to leave. Hajime couldn’t refute that the situation was pleasant in several ways, but he couldn’t accept what he was feeling. 

_I’ll deal with it in the morning,_ was his final thought before he drifted off to sleep, quicker than usual because of the soft and warm body half-embracing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliché af, I know, but a cute one.


End file.
